Salvando Harry
by Erica Lane Kent
Summary: Qual é o maior medo de Hermione? Ela está para descobrir... Uma história sobre encarar medos e descobrir o que é mais importante do que tudo. Contém cenas "cortadas" de PdA e OdF. - Tradução da pottergirl786 - !COMPLETA!
1. O maior medo de Hermione

_**Salvando Harry**__  
_

**DISCLAIMER**: Esta história é baseada nos personagens e situações criados e pertencem a J. K. Rowling, várias editoras incluindo mas não limitadas a Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books e Raincoast Books, e Warner Bros., Inc. Nenhum dinheiro está sendo gerado e nenhum direito de cópia nem de marca está sendo exigido.

**Nota da Autora: **A primeira parte dessa historia contém "cenas cortadas" do terceiro ano.

Sobre o bicho papão da Hermione: JKR confirmou virtualmente em seu website ) que o bicho papão de Hermione em _POA _era de fato a Professora McGonagall (o que por alguma razão eu, pelo menos, duvidei), que ela menciona na seção "Extras" em seu website que "underneath Hermione's swottiness there is a lot of insecurity and a great fear of failure (as shown by her Boggart in 'POA')." (debaixo do seu esforço com os estudos há muita insegurança e um grande medo de falha (como mostrando pelo seu bicho papão em PdA.) Enquanto originalmente eu escrevi a maior parte da história logo depois de ler _OotP_, eu ainda acredito the themes are relevant in some ways to canon. Esta história é realmente mais sobre os medos da Hermione e que eu acredito (e espero!) que realmente salvem Harry no final, daí sobre a forma física do bicho papão da Hermione. Dito isso, entretanto, Hermione realmente nos diz em _POA _(U.S. Ed., pg. 319) que seu bicho papão McGonagall lhe disse que ela tinha "falhado em tudo!" Então, a falha pode se manifestar em diversas formas e não necessariamente tem que se referir a trabalho escolar ou aulas. Esta é a minha justificativa para manter esta história do jeito que está...

Muito obrigado a todo mundo que tem tempo pra ler e deixar um review! ï

**Parte 1 – O Maior Medo de Hermione**

"Pulso quebrado," Madame Pomfrey disse a ele. "Sinto lhe dizer que você vai perder o jantar, sr. Potter."

Harry fez uma careta. Depois de perder todos os ossos de seu corpo no ano anterior e ter passado a noite na ala hospitalar para que eles pudessem crescer de novo, isso não era nada.

É claro, não tinha sido exatamente culpa dele que ele tinha perdido seus ossos, mas dessa vez ele não tinha um professor para culpar.

"Oh, isso é tudo minha culpa," lamentou Hermione ao lado da cama dele.

"Fui eu quem tropeçou," ele disse a ela entre dentes enquanto Madame Pomfrey continuou a consertar seu pulso.

"Se eu não tivesse deixado aquela pilha de livros onde deixei, nada disso teria acontecido," ela gemeu.

"Está tudo bem, Hermione," disse Rony, batendo de leve no ombro dela. "Embora eu tivesse lhe dito que pegar muitas matérias seria perigoso."

Hermione lançou a ele um daqueles "olhares," aquele que ela andava mandando na direção de Rony mais frequentemente, enquanto ele rolava os olhos inocentemente longe dela, os cantos de sua boca se levantando levemente.

"Rony," Harry o cortou, quebrando a tensão do momento, "Não é a culpa da Hermione. Se eu estivesse vendo direito por onde ando –"

"E se eu não tivesse te distraído com aquele bastão idiota do Fred –" inseriu Rony com culpa.

"Já é o bastante com os 'e se's" veio uma voz da porta.

Era o novo professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, Professor Lupin.

"Agora, se vocês já terminaram de se culpar quando está claro que foi um simples acidente, eu gostaria de conversar com a Madame Pomfrey por um minutinho ou dois."

Ela assentiu, dizendo a Harry, "Você deve estar como novo em poucas horas, sr. Potter. O que você precisa agora é _descanso_."

Rony e Hermione agiram como se não tivessem ouvido a ênfase na palavra "descanso" em sua direção, enquanto Harry assentiu e tentou sorrir pra ela. A dor em seu braço já tinha diminuído um pouco.

Depois que Madame Pomfrey e Professor Lupin atravessaram o aposento para conversar em sussurros, Rony perguntou, "Eu me pergunto o que ele está fazendo aqui..."

"Eu não sei, mas ele pode utilizar _algo_ da Madame Pomfrey. Ele não parece estar melhor do que quando estava no trem," Hermione comentou em voz baixa.

Era verdade. Professor Lupin parecia extremamente cansado e doente, sem mencionar as roupas rasgadas e com aparência de estarem bem velhas.

"Se você me perguntasse, ele só precisa de uma ou duas refeições boas," disse Rony.

Hermione rolou os olhos. "Você só pensa em comida."

"Falando nisso –" disse Harry, cortando novamente antes que a provocação se transformasse em discussão.

"Você quer que a gente te traga algo do jantar?" perguntou Hermione.

"Sim, seria ótimo. Obrigado," disse Harry agradecido.

"Se a Srta-Não-Se-Atreva-A-Perturbar-Meus-Pacientes nos deixar voltar," Rony apontou seu dedo por cima de seus ombros para os dois adultos conversando aos sussurros.

"Sempre há a capa de invisibilidade," disse Hermione.

Rony a encarou com uma surpresa muda, muito chocado ao notar que foi ela quem deu a sugestão de "quebrar as regras."

"Isto é, se Harry não se importar em empresta-la pra gente, claro..." Hermione acrescentou rapidamente.

"Se isso me salvar da fome, sintam-se a vontade," ele disse a ambos.

Hermione mirou seus olhos preocupados em Harry, seu rosto estava muito sério agora.

"Eu ainda sinto como se isso fosse minha culpa, Harry," ela disse baixinho. "Você sabe que o meu pior medo é que algo terrível aconteça com você, e que eu não seja capaz de –"

Ela parou repentinamente, balançando a cabeça.

"Bom – o que eu faço, além de ser eu mesma a te mandar pra ala hospitalar. Como se você já não tivesse passado tempo o bastante aqui."

_E eu não sei disso?_ pensou Harry, mas não disse alto. Ele sabia que Hermione já se sentia mal o bastante.

"Ele te perdoa, tudo bem?" disse Rony, exasperado. "Agora, Harry, o que você quer que a gente traga? Eu acho que ainda tenho alguns sapos de chocolate debaixo da minha cama."

Mais tarde naquela noite, foi Hermione quem retornou à ala hospitalar sozinha. (Rony teve um infeliz encontro com Pirraça e estava agora no escritório de Filch tentando explicar que ele não era responsável por derrubar um busto de pedra na cabeça de uma segundanista, enquanto Filch, claro, estava mais preocupado em arrumar a estátua do corredor do segundo andar do que com a garota que tinha sido nocauteada na desordem. Não importa ressaltar, claro, que era exatamente por derrubar estátuas que Pirraça era famoso!)

Assim que passou lentamente pelo escritório de Madame Pomfrey, a capa de invisibilidade se enrolando um pouco em torno de seus pés, Hermione notou que Professor Lupin ainda estava numa profunda conversa com a velha bruxa. Embora ela tenha achado isso um pouco estranho, os pensamentos de Hermione não permaneceram ali quando ela chegou ao lado da cama de Harry.

Ele estava dormindo, apoiando todo seu peso em seu lado esquerdo, enquanto seu pulso quebrado estava apoiado em cima dos lençóis que tinham sido puxados frouxamente em torno de sua cintura.

Não querendo perturba-lo – embora ela se perguntasse como ele conseguia dormir com a tempestade que estava fazendo fora do castelo, completa com chuva, raios e trovões – ela depositou o jantar que tinha trazido na mesinha do lado e se virou para sair.

"Não vá," disse Harry, e Hermione congelou, quase não entendendo suas palavras suaves por causa do barulho de um trovão.

Harry apanhou a extremidade da capa e a puxou gentilmente. Ela deslizou por cima da cabeça de Hermione e caiu no chão aos pés da garota.

Hermione alisou seu cabelo, tentando esconder sua surpresa quando perguntou, "Como você sabia que era eu?"

Harry lhe deu um sorriso que era quase malicioso, mas não respondeu. Ao invés disso ele se apoiou em suas costas, apoiando seu pulso no peito.

Hermione puxou uma cadeira para perto da cama e sentou-se, alcançando os óculos de Harry na mesa do lado da cama e entregando-os a ele assim que ele colocou um travesseiro atrás de seus ombros.

"Valeu," ele murmurou, descansando aquelas lentes tão familiares na parte superior de seu nariz.

"Eu não queria te acordar," disse Hermione depois de um momento.

"Você não acordou," disse Harry, olhando para a comida que ela tinha deixado na mesa. "Isso cheira muito bem. Estou com tanta fome que eu poderia –"

"Comer um hipogrifo?"

"Não, isso é com Rony," disse Harry, e ambos riram.

Depois de explicar a ausência do melhor amigo de ambos, Hermione conversou em voz baixa sobre a escola e as aulas enquanto Harry se deleitava com as coisas boas que ela tinha trazido da mesa grande do jantar (que certamente vencia todas as poções que Madame Pomfrey lhe estava dando a noite toda). Como estavam no começo do semestre, as outras camas da ala hospitalar estavam vazias – e surpreendentemente, Madame Pomfrey não veio checar Harry enquanto Hermione estava lá.

Foi um pouco depois que Harry tinha terminado sua torta de abóbora que o silêncio caiu sobre eles, e um pouco mais antes de Harry notar que Hermione estava olhando pra ele. Ele levantou suas sombrancelhas pra ela com curiosidade.

"Por que você está me olhando como se eu fosse uma redação que você tirou um D?" ele perguntou, quebrando o silêncio pelo menos.

A tempestade lá fora tinha diminuído consideravelmente, no lugar estava uma chuva leve que tamborilava pelos lados do castelo, formando um ritmo quando as gotas atingiam as janelas.

Hermione soltou um suspiro profundo e balançou a cabeça, não sabendo – pela primeira vez – o que ela queria dizer a ele.

Adivinhando o que a estava incomodando, Harry disse, "Você não precisa se sentir responsável por mim, sabe?"

Ela balançou a cabeça novamente.

"Eu não consigo evitar," ela respondeu baixinho, seus olhos se desviando dos dele.

Ela estava torcendo a capa de invisibilidade entre seus dedos, a capa apoiada em seu colo. E inesperadamente a mão livre de Harry se apoiou sobre a dela, tranquilizando a garota com seu toque.

"Você se importaria em não fazer com que isso se tornasse grande coisa?" perguntou Harry, divertido.

Hermione levantou os olhos para encontrar os dele de novo e sorriu como se estivesse se desculpando, mas Harry apenas apertou a mão dela de leve com a sua própria.

E Hermione sabia naquele instante – apesar da provocação dele – que Harry tinha entendido o porquê de ela ter ido vê-lo naquela noite.

"Eu acho que a chuva está indo embora," ela disse enfim, apertando a mão dele de volta.

"Acho que você tem razão," concordou Harry, embora ele não tivesse olhado para as janelas uma só vez.

E numa porta escura a uns poucos passos de distância, escondido entre as sombras para não se intrometer, havia alguém que compreendeu algo similar, alguém que viu – apesar de ter sido um pouco sem intenção – que houve um longo tempo até que a mão de Harry deixasse a da garota e voltasse a se apoiar na cama.

Dois dias depois, Hermione estava parada na frente do Professor Lupin que estava sentado em sua mesa em seu escritório.

"Como está seu amigo, o Harry?" ele perguntou antes que ela pudesse falar. "Ele parecia bem o bastante na aula, mas os garotos frequentemente não demonstram quando algo os incomoda, não é?"

Ele a olhou com atenção, o que a assustou um pouco, mas Hermione apenas sorriu de volta pra ele, pensando na pergunta.

"Ele está se sentindo bem melhor. Obrigada."

Lupin assentiu, arrumando alguns papéis em sua escrivaninha antes de perguntar gentilmente, "Então em que posso ajuda-la, srta Granger?"

"Professor," ela começou devagar. "Eu estava me perguntando por que o senhor não permitiu que eu enfrentasse o bicho papão na aula ontem."

Lupin olhou pra ela surpreso, fechando as mãos e descansando o queixo nelas.

"Você já tinha participado da aula mais cedo quando você respondeu uma das minhas perguntas," ele disse, mas estava aparente que Hermione não estava satisfeita com essa resposta antes mesmo de ela falar de novo.

"O senhor permitiu que todo mundo enfrentasse o bicho papão. Todo mundo menos Harry e eu. Eu acho que é quase óbvio por que o senhor não queria que Harry o fizesse. Mas meu bicho papão não seria tão assustador quanto o de qualquer outro."

Lupin a olhou curiosamente. "Você é uma jovem inteligente, srta Granger. Entretanto, você sabe que forma teria o seu bicho papão?"

Hermione pensou sobre isso por um tempo.

"Na verdade, não," ela disse honestamente. "Rony zombou dizendo que seria um dever de casa mal feito."

Lupin riu disso.

"Pelo que eu andei ouvindo, srta Granger," ele disse, "isso seria um tanto impossível."

Ela ficou vermelha com essa afirmação.

"Eu não queria te excluir," ele assegurou a ela. "Eu senti, porém, que você poderia não estar preparada para encarar seu bicho papão."

"O senhor não achou que eu podia fazer isso?" ela perguntou, lutando para controlar sua voz.

Hermione estava realmente atônita, mas não tanto para perder a calma com um professor. Ainda porém, ela não estava costumada a encontrar pessoas com dúvidas sobre sua capacidade. Nem mesmo Snape, embora ele fosse rápido em diminui-la ou até ignora-la, tinha questionado se ela podia fazer uma tarefa propriamente ou não.

Lupin levantou as duas mãos em sinal de defesa.

"Eu não disse isso. Eu apenas senti que você não estava pronta para encarar seu medo," ele explicou.

Hermione balançou a cabeça para ele, seu cabelo zunindo pelos seus ombros.

"Eu não entendo, Professor," ela disse. "E eu peço desculpas, mas não é seu trabalho preparar os estudantes para se defender contra essas coisas? Como o senhor pode saber se eu estou pronta ou não se o senhor nem me deixa tentar?"

"Você está certa, claro," disse Lupin. "Eu não posso ter essa certeza. E é meu trabalho ajudar vocês a se preparar para essas coisas. Sinto muito se você não concordou com a minha decisão. Fiz um julgamento na hora. Eu não tinha idéia que ficaria tão ofendida com isso. Da próxima vez, vou ter mais sensibilidade, srta Granger."

Ela pareceu satisfeita com isso e se virou para ir, mas parou na porta.

"Professor?"

Lupin olhou por cima de sua pilha de papéis para ela.

"O senhor sabe que forma o meu bicho papão teria?"

Ele suspirou e não respondeu por um bom tempo.

"Eu quero que pense bem nessa questão," ele disse finalmente, "e pergunte de novo depois."

Confusa, Hermione apenas assentiu e deixou o escritório.

Já tinham se passado muitas semanas quando Professor Lupin pediu para falar com Hermione depois da aula numa tarde.

"O que é, Professor?" ela pediu ansiosamente. "Se é sobre a última redação, eu juro que da próxima vez será dois pergaminhos mais longa. Eu só não tive tempo de aperfeiçoa-la do jeito que eu geralmente –"

Lupin levantou sua mão para que ela parasse de divagar.

"Sua redação estava boa, srta Granger. Trabalho maravilhoso como sempre."

Ela lhe deu um sorriso radiante.

"Não é sobre isso que eu queria falar com você," ele disse. "Você sabia que eu tenho ajudado Harry com as lições contra dementadores? É claro, nós não temos um dementador de verdade para praticar. Nós temos usado um bicho papão que eu capturei numa mala de viagem. Harry te disse?"

Ela assentiu, se perguntando o que isso tinha a ver com ela.

"Bem, eu pensei, srta Granger," Lupin continuou, "que se você quisesse ajuda extra com o seu bicho papão, agora seria a oportunidade perfeita. Eu sei que você não ficou muito contente por causa de toda essa história do semestre passado. E agora que eu estou me sentindo melhor..."

Ela lhe lançou um olhar estranho, sombrancelhas levantadas.

"Eu tenho mais tempo nas minhas mãos para me dedicar aos meus alunos," ele terminou. "Isso é, se você quiser?"

Hermione nunca foi de recusar um desafio.

"Quando começamos, Professor?"

CONTINUA...

**Nota da Tradutora: **Oi! Estou com mais uma tradução... essa fic foi escrita pela pottergirl, espero que gostem! Me digam o que acharam, please! Vou mandar pra ela também, não se preocupem!!!

Até o próximo capítulo!!!

Silvinha Potter


	2. O bicho papão de Hermione

_**Salvando Harry**__  
_

**Nota da Autora: **Esta parte continua no terceiro ano.

Eu também tive algumas liberdades com minhas idéias sobre bicho papão e como ele reage à suas vítimas.

Aproveitem! ;)

**Parte 2 – O Bicho Papão de Hermione**

"Pronta, Hermione? Um, dois, três..."

"_Riddikulus!_" ela gritou.

"Excelente! Bom trabalho," Professor Lupin elogiou.

Hermione apenas franziu a testa e baixou sua varinha com um suspiro.

Eles estavam usando a larga sala de aula de História da Magia que estava tão vazia que parecia que o Professor Binns estava lá falando naquele tom monótono e sonolento sobre as rebeliões dos duendes. (Não que Hermione alguma vez fosse admitir – e certamente não para Harry e Rony – que ela achava o tom de voz do Professor Binns "monótono e sonolento.")

"Posso tentar meu feitiço num bicho papão _real_ agora?" ela questionou.

Professor Lupin não tinha aberto a mala de viagem que continha o bicho papão ainda, e – para dizer a verdade – Hermione estava se sentindo completamente exasperada. Fazia tanto tempo que ela estava lançando o feitiço em direção ao ar, mirando em nada mais substancial que um monte de poeira. Como ela poderia saber se o feitiço estava funcionando do jeito que deveria ou não?

"Hermione," disse Lupin. "Seu estilo é muito bom. Com alguma sorte, você pode dispersar seu bicho papão em um minuto ou dois."

Um minuto ou dois? Isso não podia estar certo! Hermione estava certa que até mesmo Neville tinha produzido seu feitiço em menos de trinta segundos.

"Por que preciso de sorte? Achei que o senhor tinha dito que eu estava indo bem," disse Hermione, tentando com muito esforço não mostrar o quão impaciente e irritada ela estava se sentindo.

Lupin parou e olhou para ela, franzindo a testa pela primeira vez na noite toda.

"Antes eu pedi pra você pensar bem em que forma teria seu bicho papão. Você já pensou?"

Na verdade, ela tinha pensado nisso por um bom tempo e o pior resultado foi voar. Bem – ela não tinha medo de voar exatamente; ela só não era boa nisso. E se existia algo que amedrontava Hermione mais do que não ser capaz de se sobressair em algo que ela tentasse, ela certamente não sabia o que era ...

Mas também que forma física essa idéia teria, ela não sabia.

Quando ela estava pronta para dizer sua opinião em voz alta, Lupin falou novamente, "Nós vamos começar bem devagar, tudo bem? Se eu sentir que você está mais angustiada do que o normal, eu vou intervir imediatamente."

Hermione estava bem perplexa agora. Professor Lupin não estava fazendo sentido algum, e de novo ela sentia que ele sabia exatamente que forma o bicho papão dela teria. Ao invés de enfraquece-la, porém, isso a deixou mais determinada ainda a mostrar a ele que ela era capaz.

"Tudo bem, então?"

Ela assentiu.

Lupin abriu o fecho da mala e esta se abriu com um alto click. Hermione prendeu a respiração na expectativa, equilibrada e pronta pra produzir seu feitiço – e confiante de que o que quer que emergisse na sua frente, ela conseguiria manipular com toda força que existia dentro de si.

É por isso que ela ficou chocada quando o rosto sorridente de Harry surgiu de dentro da mala, sua cabeça agitada, seus olhos cor de esmeralda brilhando para ela. Assim que o resto do corpo dele apareceu, ela viu que ele estava em sua vassoura. Ele pairou sobre a mesa e então voou pela sala duas vezes, acenando para ela o tempo todo, o riso nunca deixou seu rosto.

Hermione olhou para Lupin se perguntando se tudo isso era uma brincadeira, mas a expressão dele estava bem séria na verdade.

Assim que Harry voou para perto dela, com a cabeça ainda virada em direção a ela, Hermione ofegou alto. Um balaço veio voando por trás dele tão rápido que não houve tempo para ele reagir. Hermione tentou chama-lo e avisa-lo, mas já era tarde demais. O balaço bateu com força em suas costas, derrubando-o da vassoura – e Harry estava caindo...

Hermione gritou assim que ele alcançou o chão da sala com um grande estrondo.

Esquecendo tudo sobre Lupin e a lição, Hermione correu para onde o corpo de Harry estava caído e retorcido, seus óculos quebrados perto dele numa poça de sangue que não parava de sair do canto de sua boca.

Quase sem fôlego, as mãos de Hermione foram para seu rosto com pavor, suas unhas cravadas na pele delicada.

Ele estava sangrando tanto! Eles tinham que conseguir ajuda!

"Hermione! Hermione, mova-se!"

Lupin a pegou pelo ombro. Ela tentou protestar, não querendo deixar o lado de Harry, mas Lupin a tirou de perto dele. Aterrorizada, Hermione assistiu quando Harry desapareceu no momento que Lupin apareceu na sua frente.

_Crack!_

Uma bola branca e brilhante pegou o lugar de Harry, pendurada no ar um pouco acima de onde ele havia caído machucado, _caído e morrendo_ – Hermione pensou em desespero – apenas um instante atrás.

"_Riddikulus!_"

A bola caiu no chão como um rato e apressou-se para as sombras.

Lupin fez um aceno com a varinha e o rato voou para dentro da mala, preso mais uma vez.

"Nós vamos precisar dele se formos continuar essa lição," ele disse apressadamente, trancando a mala e dando a Hermione um tempo para se recompor.

Trêmula, ela levantou uma mão para sua cabeça, tentando encontrar algum sentido no que acabou de acontecer.

"Eu não entendo," ela murmurou meio entorpecida. "Meu bicho papão era Harry?"

_Harry machucado... Harry morrendo..._

Hermione rodeou Lupin.

"O senhor sabia! O senhor sabia o tempo todo!"

Lupin a olhou com cautela.

"Eu adivinhei," ele admitiu.

Hermione balançou a cabeça, ainda tentando compreender tudo.

"Mas como?"

Como havia alguma possibilidade de Lupin saber se nem ela mesma havia percebido até ela ter visto com os próprios olhos? Como ele pôde ter adivinhado algo tão... _tão pessoal_?

"Porque você me disse," respondeu Lupin. "Ou melhor – você disse a Harry. Naquele dia na ala hospitalar."

Hermione lembrou e percebeu que era verdade. Ela tinha se sentido tão mal, tão culpada pelo pulso quebrado de Harry. Ela tinha se culpado por machuca-lo, por aquele estúpido acidente, quando a verdade era que ela faria qualquer coisa para _evitar que ele se machucasse_.

Ela ficaria do lado dele, enfrentaria Você-Sabe-Quem se fosse preciso ...

_Qualquer coisa_... para ajuda-lo... _para salva-lo_!

E não porque o mundo precisava dele. Não porque ele era o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu."

Mas porque... ela precisava dele! Porque ele era seu melhor amigo... Porque...

_Ela o amava!_

Hermione olhou para Lupin com olhos bem abertos e espantada com essa sua compreensão.

Ele sorriu para ela.

"Eu acho que nós devíamos continuar essa lição outro dia," ele disse suavemente.

E quando Hermione deixou a sala, a primeira coisa que ela fez – depois de encontrar Harry na sala comunal da Grifnória – foi dar a ele um grande abraço.

_-- -- -- -- -- --_

"Pra quê isso?"

Harry estava olhando para Hermione como se ela tivesse perdido o juízo completamente.

"Só porque..."

Ela sorriu para ele, os braços dela descansando na cintura dele.

As lições dela estavam indo bem nas últimas semanas e o Professor Lupin tinha muito orgulho das habilidades de defesa dela. Depois daquela primeira lição sinistra, Hermione tinha aprendido com sucesso a lutar com seu bicho papão – embora ela tenha visto Harry machucado em muitas maneiras mais do que ela esperava na realidade – e tinha finalmente aprendido a controlar seu medo.

Se Harry estivesse caindo de sua vassoura, ele iria pousar numa pilha de penas ou numa nuvem grande e fofa; se ele estivesse sendo atacado por algo – geralmente um balaço, mas uma vez foi um dragão – ela daria a ele uma armadura de defesa, embora ela tivesse formas estranhas: penas fofas e coloridas, escamas elásticas, e uma vez – singular o bastante – uma capa de marshmallows.

"Marshmallows?" Lupin havia perguntado, levantando as sombrancelhas.

Ela havia rido e admitido que ela tinha dividido uma caneca de chocolate quente com Harry na noite anterior e foi só nisso que ela conseguiu pensar na hora.

Harry estava olhando-a um tanto inquieto agora que ela saiu de seus devaneios e o liberou completamente de seu abraço.

"Você tem feito isso muito ultimamente," ele murmurou, e Hermione pensou só por um instante que ele estava corando.

"Vamos chamar isso de pagamento," ela respondeu, "por todas as semanas de silêncio vindas de você e do Rony."

Harry a olhou enigmático.

"Eu não vejo você apertando ele em toda oportunidade que aparece."

Hermione lhe deu um sorriso, provocando. "Ah, que é isso. Você sabe que você gosta disso."

Harry levantou uma sombrancelha, mas sorriu de volta pra ela, seus olhos verdes luzindo só um pouquinho, e isso foi o bastante para Hermione puxa-lo pela mão.

"Vamos dar uma volta," ela disse, puxando o braço dele alegremente.

"O que você tem ultimamente?" perguntou Harry, mas ele permitiu que Hermione o puxasse pelas terras da escola em direção ao lago.

Quando eles alcançaram a margem, Hermione parou debaixo de uma árvore e olhou através da água. A lula gigante espreguiçava no sol, seus longos tentáculos esticados, tentando capturar todos os raios do céu quase sem nuvens.

Hermione virou-se e olhou para Harry, notando como seus olhos estavam brilhantes na luz do sol, como seus óculos deslizavam pelo seu nariz várias vezes com o calor do dia, e como ele os empurrava para cima até que eles ficassem no lugar certo. As mãos pareciam tão fortes e confiantes. Os cabelos cintilavam e não eram tão negros em plena luz do dia como eles eram na meia luz do salão comunal ou na luz de velas do castelo. Estavam sendo levemente impelidos pela brisa, revelando a cicatriz em sua testa. Parecia macia, assim como as bochechas que estavam levemente rosadas por causa da caminhada (ou talvez porque ela estava olhando tão descaradamente para ele). O olhar dele era ora em direção ao lago, ora em direção aos olhos dela, e ele estava arrastando um pouco os pés também. Ela podia ver seu tórax subindo e descendo, regular e uniformemente. Ele era sólido e real na frente dela. Tudo nele respirava vida para ela.

_Ele estava vivo. _

E Hermione teve o pensamento inesperado de que ela faria tudo em seu poder para mante-lo daquele jeito.

"Eu quero que você me prometa uma coisa," ela disse seriamente.

"O quê?" perguntou Harry, a olhando com curiosidade.

Ela deu um passo para ficar mais perto dele.

"Eu quero que você prometa, não importa o que aconteça, que você sempre vai permitir que eu fique do seu lado."

Harry pareceu não entender o que ela estava pedindo a ele.

"Hermione, você é minha melhor amiga. Você e Rony –"

Ela levantou uma mão para impedir as palavras dele.

"Sim – você e Rony são meus melhores amigos, mas eu não estou falando sobre isso," ela replicou. "Estou falando sobre permitir que eu lute do seu lado, permitir que eu esteja lá mesmo que você não me queira lá."

"Sobre o que você está falando? Eu não espero --"

"Você nunca ia me pedir isso, eu sei," Hermione o cortou. "Você tem muito orgulho. E você se importa muito. Eu sei que se importa. Mas Harry, eu _quero_ estar lá pra você. Estou _te_ pedindo."

Ele a encarou silenciosamente por um instante.

"Eu não entendo de onde veio isso," disse Harry enfim, bem baixinho.

Hermione virou-se para o lado novamente.

"Ano passado, eu não estava lá," ela disse, pensando sobre como ele teve que lutar contra o basilisco sozinho, como ele derrotou a memória de Tom Riddle e salvou Gina da morte certa. "Eu deveria ter estado lá."

"Mas não foi sua culpa. Eu preciso te lembrar onde você estava?" perguntou Harry.

Hermione reconheceu que não era culpa dela se ela estava na ala hospitalar. Petrificada e inútil.

Harry pareceu estar seguindo o trem de pensamentos dela, porque ele disse, "Apesar de você não estar lá fisicamente, você estava comigo... er... com a gente..."

A voz dele falhou por um momento.

"Hermione, você ainda estava lá. Rony e eu nunca teríamos resolvido aquilo sem você. Você sabe disso, não sabe?"

Hermione deu de ombros, mas as palavras dele tocaram um lugar profundo dentro dela – e ela sorriu.

"Harry," ela continuou depois de um momento, "Eu quero fazer mais do que aquilo. Há circunstâncias que a gente não pode controlar – como o que aconteceu ano passado. Eu percebi isso. Mas eu não quero que você pense que você está sozinho nessa. Se há qualquer possibilidade nesse mundo de eu estar do seu lado, então eu quero estar lá. É por isso que eu quero que você me prometa – não importa o que aconteça – que você vai permitir que eu esteja do seu lado. Que você vai deixar eu fazer isso _por _você. "

Hermione prendeu a respiração, seus olhos castanhos travados no verde profundo dos dele.

Ele parecia estar pesando algo em sua mente, mas ele assentiu finalmente.

"Tudo bem."

Harry assentiu de novo.

"Eu prometo," ele disse, e Hermione laçou seus braços ao redor dele de novo.

"Contanto que _voc_ me prometa que vai parar de fazer isso o tempo todo," disse Harry, assim que ela o soltou.

Hermione deu um sorriso tímido.

_Algum dia você vai se sentir de outro modo_, ela pensou, enquanto eles andavam de volta para o castelo. _Mas pra agora... _

_-- -- -- -- -- --_

Hermione tinha acabado de dizer tchau para Harry e Rony e estava prestes a entrar em sua sala de Estudos dos Trouxas para o último semestre do ano quando Professor Lupin apareceu na escada de mármore e a parou na porta.

Ela não teve que perguntar por que ele estava colocando-a no canto. Estava escrito por todo o rosto dele.

Hermione suspirou, sua aflição voltando quase imediatamente com a percepção de que ela apenas tinha desapontado seu professor miseravelmente.

Lupin a conduziu para fora da multidão de estudantes que estava no corredor e a olhou com reprovação.

"Agora que Harry e Rony não estão por perto," ele começou baixinho, "você pode me dizer o que aconteceu."

Ela lembrou do seu exame final de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, não querendo reviver aquilo nem para seu professor, mas ela lembrou o olhar pasmo no rosto dele quando ela emergiu gritando do baú que continha o bicho papão, e então decidiu – depois de todo trabalho que ele teve em tentar ajuda-la – que ele merecia saber a verdade.

"Você fez tudo perfeitamente até o final," ele a lembrou. "Nossas últimas lições foram tão bem, eu não achei que você teria problema algum com o seu bicho papão no final das contas."

"Eu também achei que não teria," ela admitiu de modo abatido.

Mas até então, em todas as outras vezes, ela tinha sido capaz de salvar Harry. Desta vez...

Ela se lembrou daqueles momentos horríveis dentro do baú. Ela tinha esperado ver Harry machucado como sempre, mas quando ela entrou para a última tarefa do seu exame, o bicho papão estava numa forma que ela não esperava.

Hermione olhou para Lupin, os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas.

"Ele já estava morto," ela tremeu levemente, agradecida de que o corredor estava quase vazio, então os outros alunos não a veriam chorar.

A visão de Harry deitado lá sem vida mexeu com seu íntimo. A pele dele estava tão pálida, seu cabelo geralmente radiante estava sem brilho. Mas pior que isso... Seus olhos estavam grandes e vazios. O coração e a alma do amigo dela, a risada, o sorriso, a saúde e a vida de Harry haviam ido embora.

"Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Era tarde demais."

Ela removeu uma lágrima de sua bochecha, envergonhada tanto por ter falhado ao encarar seu bicho papão Harry quanto por ser tão fraca ao mostrar suas emoções.

Lupin a olhou com simpatia.

"Eu tinha medo de ter acontecido algo assim," ele disse. "Eu tinha um pressentimento de que havia sido algo mais assustador do que a Professora McGonagall."

Hermione soltou um sorriso tímido. Ela não queria mentir para ele – ou para Harry e Rony, se isso importa. Quando ela saiu correndo do baú, a primeira pessoa que ela tinha visto foi Harry. (Harry – vivo e saudável – graças a Merlin!) Ela não podia despejar tudo, "Pobre Harry," era o que ela desesperadamente queria falar. Ao invés disso, ela gaguejou para ele a primeira coisa que ela pôde pensar, lembrando-se de como Rony disse que ela tinha muito medo de ser reprovada, de não ser perfeita.

Bom, ele não tinha ido muito longe ao pensar isso, tinha? Apesar de que falhar nos exames e não ajudar seu melhor amigo eram coisas completamente diferentes – e tristemente, Hermione sabia exatamente o que iria lhe causar mais dor no coração.

"Eu não notei isso aparecendo," disse Lupin se desculpando. "Isso não tinha acontecido antes, embora eu soubesse que existia uma possibilidade. Eu realmente não esperava que isso fosse acontecer bem no seu exame."

"Por que a mudança?" Hermione pensou alto. "Por que meu bicho papão mudou sua forma de repente? Depois de todas as outras vezes? Por que agora?"

Lupin ficou calado por um instante, pensando na questão.

"O bicho papão persegue o medo das pessoas. O seu medo de algo ruim acontecer com Harry é um pouco mais complexo do que, por exemplo – o medo do Rony com as aranhas. O bicho papão vai se manifestar como o maior medo da vítima. Se transformar numa aranha é fácil para um bicho papão. Agora, se transformar em alguém morrendo já não é tão simples. É por isso que o seu bicho papão, normalmente, era uma imagem complexa de algo ruim que você _já tinha imaginado_ que aconteceria com Harry. Mas talvez, até agora, você só tenha se preocupado se Harry estivesse morrendo. Talvez você não tenha continuado seus pensamentos quando eles atingiram o ponto de que você poderia realmente imagina-lo morto. Mas seus medos – seus pensamentos naquele baú – devem ter sido uma pista para que o bicho papão se transformasse nessa imagem tão singular."

Hermione considerou essas palavras – tremendo quando ela se lembrou da imagem do corpo de Harry morto – e fez uma careta quando surgiu a idéia de que em algum momento nas últimas semanas, os medos dela tinham obviamente crescido.

Ela se lembrou da noite em que Sirius Black havia entrado na torre da Grifnória. Foi naquela noite, ela pensou, que seus sonhos tinham começado – aqueles onde Harry estava deitado na cama, um homem com uma faca parado perto de onde ele estava deitado, cortando as cortinas da cama dele. Ela permaneceu sentada num canto do salão comunal naquela noite, não dormindo por medo de que aquele homem voltasse para Harry. Lembrou-se que visitou Hagrid no dia seguinte, ela chorava quando contou a ele como estava apavorada pelo amigo e como ela nunca se perdoaria se nas semanas de silêncio entre eles algo tivesse acontecido com ele.

"Eu sinto muito, Hermione," a voz de Lupin cortou os pensamentos dela. "Eu deveria ter te preparado melhor."

"Não," disse Hermione, olhando para o professor e tentando tirar aquelas memórias horríveis de sua cabeça. Não faria bem algum a ela ficar duelando com elas agora.

"O senhor não tem feito nada a não ser tentar me ajudar. Eu estou agradecida por isso. E o Harry também," ela continuou sinceramente. "Ele pode produzir um Patrono corpóreo por causa do senhor. Eu o vi na partida de Quadribol. Foi maravilhoso! E o senhor era um dos melhores amigos dos pais dele. Eu sei que ele está contente só de conhecer o senhor."

Lupin sorriu para ela.

"Bom, é melhor você ir ou chegará atrasada no seu próximo exame," ele disse, apontando para a porta da sala dela. "E não se preocupe com a sua nota. Mais um pouco e seria a maior da turma toda."

"Tirando Harry?" ela adivinhou.

Ele assentiu, perguntando, "Você acha que pode se virar com um pouco menos que perfeito? Nove de dez, talvez?"

"Eu acho que vou ter que conviver com isso, não é?" respondeu Hermione, divertida com a brincadeira dele.

_E depois de tudo_, ela pensou seriamente, _é melhor do que a outra opção_.

Hermione tinha colocado um pé dentro da sala de Estudo dos Trouxas quando Lupin acrescentou, "Harry tem muita sorte, sabe – ter uma amiga como você. E um dia, ele vai perceber isso. Passaram-se quatro anos até Tiago notar a Lílian, e mais dois para conquistá-la. Algum dia Harry vai perceber a pessoa extraordinária que existe em você, Hermione. Eu sei que ele vai."

Hermione era muito jovem para entender tudo o que Lupin estava lhe dizendo – e muito envergonhada (e em negação) para admitir que o que ele estava sugerindo era verdade – mas o seu humor estava mais leve e um sentimento de esperança cresceu dentro dela enquanto ela o assistia ir embora.

Sorrindo, Hermione entrou para seu último exame, mergulhada nas palavras de seu professor, e quase certa de que ela ia passar nesse com altos pontos.

& & & & & & & &

**Nota da Tradutora: **

E aí gente, tudo bom?

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo! Foi muito bem escrito pela pottergirl, não acham?

Carol: minha primeira review, valew mesmo!!!! Fiquei taum contente, ganhei meu dia, você não tem noção!! Hehehe Olha, naum tenho messenger (sinceramente, morro de vontade de fazer, mas naum consegui ainda!), mas assim que eu conseguir fazer, te aviso, ta? Escrito meu mesmo não tenho ainda, mas assim que tiver (e tomar coragem, lógico!) eu posto!

Sally: aqui está mais um capítulo! Espero que continue gostando! Valew por mandar uma opinião e pelo elogio!!!

Manoella: obrigada pelo elogio tanto na idéia como na tradução. Vou passar pra autora, tah bom? Ela vai ficar muito contente!

Valew gente e deixem reviews, please! Eu adoro le-las!!!

Silvinha Potter


	3. Promessas quebradas, promessas cumpridas

_**Salvando Harry**__  
_

**Nota da Autora**: A parte três acontece durante o quinto ano e além ...

Acredito que as primeiras duas partes dessa historia significariam nada sem esta última. Esta é –na minha opinião –a cola que gruda os todos os pedaços, por assim dizer. Eu escrevi essa historia com um propósito claro (é por isso que essa é minha favorita entre todas as outras que escrevi), e eu espero que isso apareça nessa última parte, que foi tão difícil até emocionalmente para escrever. Nem sempre tento marcar um ponto quando escrevo, mas última cena dessa história – espero – exibe tudo o que eu estava sentindo quando escrevi. E talvez vocês que leram possam carregar um pedacinho disso com vocês... Tomara!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Parte 3 – Promessas Quebradas, Promessas Cumpridas **

Hermione permaneceu atrás de Harry assistindo a cena pela porta aberta e não acreditando no que via. Surpreendentemente o bastante, todos os seus piores pesadelos estavam sendo exibidos na sua frente para que todos pudessem ver – tirando o fato de que não era _ela_ quem estava tendo essas visões horríveis.

Esses medos pertenciam à sra. Weasley.

Era como se alguém tivesse copiado a imagem de Harry caído e morto da mente dela, porque essa cena soou exatamente como a que Hermione tinha visto há mais de um ano atrás durante o final do seu exame com Professor Lupin. Este bicho papão Harry – porque ele tinha que ser um bicho papão, já que o Harry de verdade estava a alguns passos na frente dela, dentro do quarto – estava caído num canto do carpete sujo e rasgado, banhado pela lua que brilhava pela janela de um dos quartos do Largo Grimmauld, número doze, mas ele tinha a mesma expressão vazia em seus olhos, os mesmos óculos quebrados esquecidos em sua cabeça, e o mesmo corpo retorcido que não poderia pertencer a alguém vivo.

E havia a sra. Weasley curvando-se de medo na parede oposta, soluçando enquanto Harry gritava para ela sair do quarto.

Alarmada, Hermione deu um passo a frente para oferecer ajuda, mas alguém inesperadamente a empurrou para o lado. Era Remo Lupin, seguido de perto por Sirius Black e Olho-Tonto Moody.

Hermione não ficou surpresa quando Lupin logo dissipou o bicho papão, ou quando ele imediatamente confortou a sra. Weasley quando não havia nada a não ser um pouco de fumaça.

Afinal ele já tinha visto essa imagem antes, não tinha? _Com ela..._

Enquanto a sra. Weasley estava chorando no ombro dele, Lupin olhou para cima por um instante e encontrou os olhos de Hermione; e quando ele fez isso, ela teve certeza de que Harry perceberia que ela estava parada atrás dele, mas ele não percebeu. Hermione assistiu e escutou a sra. Weasley pedindo desculpas e soluçando um pouco mais, enquanto Lupin tentava raciocinar com ela que toda a família dela – incluindo Harry – não iria morrer.

Mas Hermione sabia como a sra. Weasley se sentia. Ela entendia aquele pavor todo muito bem.

E quando Harry finalmente se virou e saiu do quarto, uma expressão pálida e exausta em seu rosto, Hermione tinha lágrimas correndo por suas bochechas também.

"Hermione? O que está fazendo aqui?"

A voz dele soou pesada e cheia de responsabilidade, e ela sabia que ele tinha passado por muita coisa em uma só noite. Era muito para um garoto de quinze anos. E isso lembrou Hermione do porquê ela ter subido as escadas a princípio.

"Eu estava preocupada com você," ela admitiu suavemente, limpando as lágrimas dos seus olhos com as mãos. "Eu vim ver como você estava."

A verdade era que ela ficou preocupada com ele o dia todo, desde a hora em que os distintivos de monitores tinham chegado (excluindo ele dos afazeres) até o momento que ela percebeu que ele tinha sumido da cozinha, longe da celebração para Rony e para ela própria e longe de Olho-Tonto Moody, que havia puxado Harry para um canto com suas velhas e tristes lembranças e uma velha foto bruxa. Ela não tinha perdido o modo como Harry evitava os olhos dela quando ele a havia parabenizado por se tornar uma monitora, e como o humor dele piorou quando ele viu a faixa que a sra. Weasley tinha pendurado sobre a mesa do jantar parabenizando ela e Ron pela honra. Não muito tempo depois que ele tinha deixado a cozinha ela o seguiu, porque ela não podia suportar o pensamento de que ele podia estar sozinho, bravo e triste.

Mas ela nunca esperava ver o que ela viu...

Harry não disse nada por um bom tempo.

"Você viu."

Não era uma pergunta, mas ela assentiu em resposta.

"Talvez você e a sra. Weasley pudessem formar um clube," ele disse brandamente, e Hermione olhou para ele em choque.

_Ele não podia saber sobre o bicho papão **dela**!_

Mas Harry continuou de modo obscuro, "Por se preocuparem muito, quero dizer. Você poderia convidar a Professora Trelawney para se juntar a vocês. Estou certo que ela ficaria contente em participar da festa em homenagem ao pobre Harry Que-Vive-Batendo-Na-Porta-Da-Morte."

"Isso não é engraçado," disse Hermione, fazendo cara feia para ele – mas ela sabia que ele concordava com ela; não havia sinal algum de humor de voz dele.

"Você não pode me culpar por me preocupar. Você não pode culpar nenhum de nós," ela continuou séria, limpando mais lágrimas do próprio rosto. "Você faz parte da família para ela, Harry. Você deve ser como um dos filhos dela."

Pela expressão dele, ela teve o pressentimento de que Harry não achou isso muito confortante no momento.

"Então você veio me ver. Estou bem," ele afirmou sem emoção alguma.

Hermione olhou para ele em descrença.

"Não está, não."

Ela podia ver isso nos olhos dele. As imagens que ele tinha visto estavam perseguindo-o, assim como o bicho papão Harry ainda a perseguia.

"Bom, o que você quer que eu faça pra resolver isso?" ele perguntou, o tom de voz dele crescendo um pouco (mas não alto o bastante para acordar a mãe de Sirius, graças a Merlin).

Hermione balançou a cabeça com tristeza.

"Não há nada a ser feito. A gente só consegue fazer o que está ao nosso alcance," ela disse. "A gente pode apoiar um ao outro. Ajudar um ao outro. Proteger um ao outro."

Ela parou de falar e notou de repente o quão brilhantes os olhos de Harry estavam na meia luz do corredor.

"Amar um ao outro?" acrescentou Harry num sussurro.

Surpreendendo a garota, ele levantou uma mão e tirou uma lágrima da bochecha dela, os dedos dele – quentes e suaves – passando pela pele dela só por um instante. O momento foi breve, mas também íntimo e cheio de promessas.

Menos de dez minutos depois, Hermione voltou para o seu quarto e ecoou as palavras de Harry suavemente na escuridão.

"Sim... Nós vamos amar um ao outro, Harry. _Nós vamos..._"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Tinham se passado dez meses, e faltavam dois dias para o final do semestre, quando Hermione andava com Harry perto do lago do castelo de Hogwarts.

Ele estava bem quieto – não que ela o culpasse por isso – e ela estava tentando não conversar muito com ele. Foi muito difícil convencê-lo a ir com ela, e como eles já estavam lá, compartilhando um silêncio confortante, ela tinha medo de escolher um assunto para conversar que fosse muito insignificante comparado com os pensamentos que assolavam a mente dele.

Ela tinha tentado falar sobre Sirius com ele algumas vezes no dia anterior, mas Harry tinha lhe dado a impressão de que ele ainda não estava pronto para falar sobre seu padrinho. (E Rony – que estava dentro do castelo empacotando as coisas – não tinha ajudado muito quando ele a cutucava toda vez que ela dizia o nome de Sirius.) Então ela tinha desistido por enquanto e estava tentando ficar contente com o fato de estar ajudando Harry só por estar ao lado dele.

"Como está se sentindo?" perguntou Harry depois de terem dado duas voltas ao redor do lago.

A pergunta soou estranha vindo dele, quando Hermione sentia que deveria ser ela a estar fazendo a mesma pergunta ao invés dele.

"Bem," ela disse.

Ela estava mentindo para ele um pouquinho, mas ela não queria que ele soubesse que Madame Pomfrey tinha admitido a ela que o ferimento perto das costelas, aquele que Dolohov tinha lhe dado no Departamento de Mistérios, talvez nunca se curasse. Ela tinha ouvido a notícia calmamente, não aceitando muito que ela deveria carregar aquela dor consigo para sempre.

Ela olhou para o rosto severo de Harry.

_Alguns ferimentos nunca são curados_, ela pensou tristemente.

Embora ela estivesse esperando que Harry se abrisse com ela sobre a morte de Sirius – e talvez lhe dizer o que tinha acontecido no escritório de Dumbledore – havia outra razão pela qual ela o tinha chamado para uma caminhada. Havia algo que ela sentia que devia fazer, e desde que Harry finalmente tinha quebrado o silêncio entre eles, ela achou que agora seria o melhor momento.

"Harry," ela disse, parando debaixo daquela árvore tão familiar, "Eu te devo desculpas."

Os olhos dele miraram os dela em surpresa.

"O que quer dizer?"

"Você se lembra há dois anos atrás...?" _Debaixo dessa mesma árvore_, ela pensou distraída, antes de continuar, "Eu fiz você me prometer que você sempre permitiria que eu lutasse do seu lado."

"E você lutou," ele disse, um pequeno sorriso nos lábios misturado com alguma coisa nos olhos dele – algo que, um tanto estranho, parecia com dor.

Ela balançou a cabeça depois de um momento e tentou não pensar sobre como ela teria se sentido se ao invés de Sirius quem tivesse morrido fosse Harry – porque _ela_ não tinha estado lá como ela mesma havia prometido para si mesma que estaria.

"Eu falhei com você," ela sussurrou, e as palavras saíram sozinhas de sua boca assim que a culpa ameaçava tomar conta dela, "Eu falhei. Eu não fui forte o bastante. Eu fui tonta e cega..."

_E distraída_, ela pensou, lembrando-se de como ela e Harry, no meio da batalha caótica no Ministério da Magia, tinham protegido muito bem um ao outro até ela ter parado para elogiá-lo pelo sucesso de um feitiço do corpo-preso feito por ele. Ela estava tão preocupada em proteger Harry no momento que tinha esquecido de proteger a si mesma.

_Eu certamente não fui boa o bastante pra ele depois de tudo, fui?_ Sua mente a questionava com culpa.

"Não!" Harry protestou imediatamente, como se estivesse lendo os pensamentos dela. "Você estava lá pra mim como você sempre está. Mesmo quando você achou que estava certa e eu errado, você estava lá. Você foi até o escritório da Umbridge comigo! Você me salvou de uma maldição Cruciatus! Você foi comigo até aquele estúpido Departamento de Mistérios, e pra quê? Você podia ter morrido por minha causa!"

Hermione balançou a cabeça durante todo o discurso dele, desesperada para que ele retirasse todas as palavras.

Harry colocou as mãos nos ombros dela.

"Eu tentei fazer você ficar pra trás. Você nem me escutou! Você estava furiosa comigo só por eu ter dado essa sugestão."

"Bom, você pode me culpar?" perguntou Hermione, lembrando-se de quando Harry tinha proposto a "brilhante idéia" na floresta de ela ficar para trás para atrair mais testrálios. Aquilo tinha sido uma mera desculpa para ela – e Neville e Gina e Luna – não irem com ele. Do jeito que as coisas aconteceram, isso não tinha sido necessário – com bastante sorte, mais testrálios tinham chegado para eles – mas doeu nela pensar que, por um breve instante, ele não a queria do seu lado.

Mas também ela se perguntava se, naquela hora, em algum momento durante a afirmação brava dela de que ela "_não ia ficar pra trás,_" ele tinha se lembrado da promessa feita a ela. E na lembrança, ele tinha finalmente concordado (com um pouco de desagrado) que ela – e os outros – poderiam ir com ele.

A voz de Harry de repente cortou os pensamentos dela (e ele a estava olhando de um jeito de que ele podia culpa-la – e iria – por não te-lo escutado quando ele tinha protestado).

"Você não tem idéia de como eu me senti depois que Dolohov te mandou aquele feitiço. Quando você caiu no chão, era como se qualquer sentimento em mim parasse completamente. Eu não podia pensar direito! Neville teve que checar para ter certeza de que você estava bem _porque eu entrei em pânico_! Se você tivesse morrido, teria sido minha culpa! _Minha!_ E eu não poderia viver com isso. Não conseguiria!"

Harry parou, as mãos dele ainda apertando seus ombros, o peso delas a enchendo de mágoa enquanto ele a olhava sinceramente.

Hermione prendeu a respiração, quase ouvindo as próximas palavras dele.

_Eu não conseguiria viver sem voc_.

Mas ele não precisava dize-las em voz alta. Ela já sabia...

No lugar disso, ela laçou seus braços ao redor dele, apertando-o contra ela, como se nunca fosse solta-lo.

"Eu sinto muito, Harry. Eu sinto muito sobre Sirius."

"Eu sei," ele murmurou contra o cabelo dela.

"Mas se algo tivesse acontecido com você," ela ofegou e os braços dele apertaram a cintura dela. "Se tivesse sido você no lugar..."

"Às vezes eu desejo que tivesse sido," disse Harry sombriamente.

Hermione recuou e olhou diretamente para ele.

"Não! Harry, não," ela disse, sacudindo a cabeça. "Sirius não iria querer isso."

"Eu não sei o que ele iria querer," disse Harry amargamente. "Eu nunca vou saber agora..."

"Eu vou te dizer o que ele iria querer. A mesma coisa que todos nós queremos – Rony, e os Weasleys, e Lupin, e Tonks, e Olho-Tonto, e Neville, e Luna – e eu, Harry. _Eu!_" disse Hermione muito séria.

Ela colocou a mão no peito dele.

"Você está a salvo, Harry. E isso é tudo o que importa!"

Ele recuou abruptamente, a raiva luzindo em seus olhos.

"Por quê? Por que isso é tudo o que importa?"

"Porque, Harry," ela disse suavemente, e os olhos verdes presos nos dela, "sem você, não há nada."

Ele olhou para ela em silêncio por um longo tempo depois disso.

E quando eles voltaram para o castelo momentos depois, Hermione rogou para que Harry entendesse o que ela realmente queria dizer com aquelas palavras: que ele não era apenas um símbolo de esperança para o mundo bruxo; ele não era apenas um representante da bondade e da força que lutaria contra o mal de Voldemort...

Ela queria que ele visse que era a convicção nele que a mantinha forte – que ele era a única luz no mundo _dela_.

Ele era sua única esperança, seu único amor...

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Amor?"

Hermione percorreu o caminho pela escuridão, desesperada em encontrar Harry.

Tinha acabado.

Ela sabia disso. Ela podia sentir isso.

Voldemort estava morto... finalmente... enfim...

E Harry...?

"Você tem que estar bem – Harry, meu amor... Você precisa..."

Ela havia encontrado Rony, machucado e sangrando, mas vivo. Eles tinham lutado até o final – os três - juntos... até Harry desaparecer ...

"Você me prometeu. _Você prometeu_..." ela murmurou para a escuridão, precisando se segurar em algo – mesmo que fosse o som de sua própria voz.

Ela tentou não pensar nas tantas vidas perdidas – não queria saber seus nomes ou seus rostos ...

Não até que ela soubesse...

Qualquer que fosse o resto horrível disso – ela sabia que podia encarar isso... com Harry.

Mas sem ele...

Hermione estava começando a entrar em pânico. O resíduo mágico da última batalha entre o derrotado Tom Riddle e Harry ainda estava no ar, levando-a para a fonte, o único lugar onde a luta havia terminado de uma vez por todas.

E lá...

Entre as chamas, a fumaça e as cinzas estava...

"Harry!"

Ele estava caído no chão, sangrando muito nos cortes em seu rosto e em suas mãos. Havia grandes vergões em seus braços onde sua camisa estava rasgada; seus jeans estavam sujos e se pareciam com trapos; seus óculos em seus dedos – como se ele mesmo os tivesse tirado. A armação dos seus óculos – quebrada – e as lentes estavam completamente inúteis para ele agora.

Ele parecia tão pálido... tão

"Não!"

Hermione correu até ele, seu cabelo embaraçado voando em seu rosto – suas pernas trêmulas quase não conseguindo carrega-la – e ela caiu de joelhos.

"Não, Harry! Não, não," ele murmurou várias vezes, pegando uma das mãos dele.

Estava fria como gelo! E algo no estômagdo de Hermione fez um movimento brusco...

_Não! _

"Isso não pode ser verdade! Não pode ser!"

E tirando sua varinha, Hermione a apontou para Harry e gritou, "_Riddikulus_!"

Uma vez, duas vezes, três vezes...

Nada.

"_Riddikulus_!"

Ela tentou de novo e de novo.

"Precisa funcionar... _precisa..._Você não é real... _não é real_..."

Mas o feitiço não funcionou e Harry não acordou.

Lágrimas correram pelas bochechas de Hermione quando ela se ajoelhou mais perto dele, o corpo dela estava contra o dele quando ela lhe beijou suavemente nos lábios.

Passou um longo tempo até Hermione notar o calor vindo da boca de Harry, até a respiração subindo e descendo contra seu peito ser registrada pelo seu cérebro em pânico. Mesmo quando ele foi em direção a ela, devolvendo o beijo dela com paixão, Hermione podia jurar que ela só estava imaginando o que ela queria com tanto desespero que fosse verdade.

Quando os braços de Harry o tiraram do chão e ele os laçou ao redor dela, Hermione recuou do beijo, com olhos arregalados em pura descrença.

"_Harry?!?_"

Ele tinha uma expressão estranha em seu rosto; era uma mistura de satisfação calma, cansaço e... _divertimento?_

E por um momento – apenas um momento – Hermione se perguntou se era apenas o seu bicho papão Harry a olhando de volta.

Ele abriu a boca para falar e Hermione prendeu a respiração...

"O que é tão ridículo?"

... E desatou a rir.

"Nada," a voz dela rompeu com toda a felicidade, alívio e admiração do mundo. "Nada importante."

E ela lançou os braços ao redor dele, fechando os olhos e mandando um obrigado silencioso a quem quer, ou o que quer, que tivesse permitido que ele voltasse para ela vivo.

"Te amo," ele murmurou – ou talvez tenha sido ela...

Não importava na verdade – porque eles tinham um ao outro agora. E isso já era o bastante. Era tudo.

Depois de um momento – ou uma hora – ou uma eternidade de tempo, Harry recuou de Hermione e olhou profundamente nos olhos dela. Os dele mesmo estavam com uma cor de verde profundo e cheios de emoção.

"O que é?"

"Eu quero saber por que você nunca me contou..." ele começou bem solenemente enquanto ele a puxava para seu colo.

"Contei o que?" perguntou Hermione enquanto empurrava o cabelo negro da testa dele. Ela começou a beijar sua cicatriz, seu nariz, suas bochechas e queixo; mas quando ele não continuou, ela recuou um pouco.

Ele estava tão quieto, tão sério...

E ela se perguntou por um momento se ele tinha adivinhado sobre o bicho papão dela – ou se ele sempre soube, desde o final do exame deles no terceiro ano até aquele momento no Largo Grimmauld. Ela se perguntou se ele sabia exatamente o quão apavorada ela estava _de_ _falhar com ele_... _de perde-lo_... e não estar lá para salvá-lo como ela tão tolamente acreditava que podia.

E antes de ouvir as próximas palavras dele, ela estava quase certa disso... E ela descobriu que ele não a achava tão tola depois de tudo.

"Hermione, algumas coisas eu mesmo precisei fazer. Acho que você sabe disso. Eu fiz uma promessa pra você há um bom tempo atrás... Sim... Mas eu espero que você não ache que eu a quebrei," ele disse, olhando profundamente dentro dos olhos dela.

Ela se lembrou de mais cedo – de quando ele tinha desaparecido – e da raiva dela quando ela percebeu que ele preferiu abandonar Rony e ela para lutar contra Voldemort sozinho. E ela não pôde para-lo, porque ele havia escolhido...

Haviam tantas circunstâncias que ela não podia controlar... no passado e agora... Entretando isso não fazia que a situação ficasse mais fácil de se lidar.

"Hermione, eu quero que você saiba que você _estava_ do meu lado em todo o passo do caminho," disse Harry seriamente. "Eu te carreguei comigo. Aqui..."

E ele apontou para o próprio peito, pegando uma das mãos dela que estava nos seus ombros para coloca-la no seu coração.

"Todo o amor que eu tinha dentro de mim... _Isso_ é o que me permitiu derrotar Voldemort de uma vez. Eu podia sentir aquele amor radiando de todo mundo que estava do meu lado – de Dumbledore, dos Weasleys, de Lupin, de Rony – _mas especialmente de voc_. Você sempre esteve lá... _Sempre_..."

"Eu ainda estou."

Harry a puxou pra mais perto, tocado pelas palavras dela.

"_Você me salvou, Hermione_. Foi o _seu amor_ que me salvou," ele ofegou, as palmas de suas mãos nas bochechas, a puxando mais para perto.

Ela estava surpresa com a intensidade da voz e dos olhos dele.

Mas quando ele falou de novo, foi um mero sussurro, "E foi o meu amor por você que me trouxe pra casa."

E quando ele a beijou – longo e profundo e verdadeiro – Hermione não ia falhar em sua certeza de que agora... _Agora_... Eles ficariam juntos como sempre deveria ter sido...

O amor deles os carregaria pra frente... Para novas aventuras, novas esperanças, e novos sonhos.

_Sempre_...

FIM!!!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

Nota da Tradutora: Oi, gente! E aí, tudo bom?

Finalmente, o final! Espero que tenham gostado assim como eu adorei traduzi-la!

Fabio: Que bom que você gostou, vou postar lá sim, valew pela dica!

Jéssy: Concordo, H/H nunca é demais, sou muito fã deles e torço pra que a J.K.Rowling deixe-os juntos no final, já imaginou que tudo de bom que seria?

Ainsley Haynes: Obrigada pelos elogios, sobre os advérbios e essas coisas, pode deixar, vou tentar melhorar!! Valew mesmo pelos toques!!!

Sobre a fic original, vou deixar o link porque ela não foi postada aqui...

http

fanfiction.

portkey.

org/

story/

2560

Obs: é só juntar tudo!

Obs 2: A pottergirl786 (autora dessa estória) disse isso:

"You must thank everyone who left reviews -- and tell them I appreciate the kind comments."

("Você precisa agradecer todos que deixaram reviews – e diga a eles que eu aprecio muito os comentários muito gentis.")

Afinal, como eu disse que faria, mandei as reviews pra ela. Ela gostou bastante!!! Que bom, ne?

Valew por tudo gente, até a próxima!

Silvinha Potter


End file.
